


Even Agents Like To Play

by lackam



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adults playing games, Emails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackam/pseuds/lackam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Director Coulson has to address his agents playing Pokémon Go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Agents Like To Play

 

From: Phil Coulson, Director  
To: Junior Agents  
Subject: Pokémon Go

It has come to my attention that this game is being played by many during working hours on site. This will cease as of now. Games are to be played on your own time, not at work.

 

From: Phil Coulson, Director  
To: Senior Agents  
Subject: Pokémon Go

Just because I did not specifically send you an email does not mean that the no games at work does not apply to you. Stop.

 

From: Phil Coulson  
To: Agent Koenig  
Subject: Pokémon Go

It has been brought to my attention that our hidden headquarters is a Pokémon Go Stop. No we are not open to visitors so that they can collect their prizes. How are they even finding the front door? Any yes the no visitors rule includes family members of agents.

 

From: Phil Coulson, Director  
To: All Personnel  
Subject: Pokémon Go

There will be no use of company vehicles to go collect Pokémon, hit Stops, or battle in Gyms. We have enough trouble hiding our presence without everyone giving us away to increase their standing in a game. Anyone caught using company vehicles will be required to fill ten vehicles with fuel out of their own pocket, each time. Also, do not show your IDs just to gain entrance to other agencies if they are Stops. We are supposed to be hidden for a reason.

PS-The same rule applies to quin-jets.

PPS-Any phones I see attached to fans, treadmills, record players, vehicles, jets, or other company equipment to walk will be confiscated and used for target practice.

 

From: Phil Coulson, Director  
To: All Personnel  
Subject: Injuries  
It has been brought to my attention by the medical department that there has been a drastic increase in minor injuries from people not paying attention to where they are going while playing Pokémon. This is unacceptable, you are all better trained than this.  
Starting Monday all hands will be retraining in situational awareness. The schedules will go up Friday.

Also, agents caught attaching their phones to the toddlers in the day care center to Walk for them will be put in charge of the toddler for the next month-without help.

 

From: Phil Coulson, Director  
To: All Personnel  
Subject: Pokémon Go gym

It has come to my attention that someone has set up a Pokémon Gym here in headquarters. You need to shut it down. At 179 Pokémon it is attracting too much outside attention and the constant stream of visitors wanting to battle is becoming a problem.

 

From: Phil Coulson, Director  
To: Agent May  
Subject: ?!?!?!?!

Please tell me you did not really use the Zephyr to beat my numbers. That is cheating-I had to use commercial airlines. How many and who did you take with you? I was at the top of the standing and am now fifth. 

Also, did you get a chance to battle at the Gym before they shut it down? I acquired a bunch of Pokémon and leveled loads of others.

 

From: Phil Coulson, Director  
To: All Field Agents and Support Crews  
Subject: Pokémon

It has been brought to my attention that several ops lately have been compromised due to agents playing this game. Any agent who compromised a mission due to this game will be shot. Where depends on how badly everything ended. You will also be expected to do all of the paperwork for the op, alone.

Several agents have also missed connections and extractions. Any agent this happens to will be expected to either find their own way to their destination or back to base, at their own expense.  
This is becoming ridiculous people.

 

From: (Blocked)  
To: Captain America  
Subject: Last battle with Dr. Doom

Challenging Dr. Doom at the largest Pokémon Go Gym around is not an acceptable way to conclude a battle. Especially when you lose and he escapes. You are better than this Captain. Tell Stark he has to pay for the property damage as Shield does not pay you to play games against villains.


End file.
